baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
October 14
1900s-1950s *1905 - Christy Mathewson shut out the Philadelphia Athletics, 2–0 to give the New York Giants the World Series in five games. All were shutouts, with Mathewson getting three, Joe McGinnity one, and Chief Bender of Philadelphia one. *1906 - The Chicago White Sox jump on Three Finger Brown for seven runs in the first two innings and coast behind Chicago Cubs Doc White to a 7–1 World Series ending victory. The losers share of $439.50 for the Cubs is the lowest ever. *1908: **Before the smallest crowd in World Series history (6,210), the host Detroit Tigers are tamed on three hits by Orval Overall, who strikes out 10 in a 2–0 triumph. The Chicago Cubs win the World Series in five games. **Upset over seating arrangements at the World Series, sports reporters form a professional group that will become the Baseball Writers Association of America. *1909 - George Mullin of the Detroit Tigers outlasts three Pittsburgh Pirates pitchers for a 5–4 victory sends the World Series to a seventh game in Detroit. This is the first World Series to go the limit. *1911 - The Philadelphia Athletics go into the World Series minus their star rookie first baseman Stuffy McInnis. The veteran Harry Davis replaces him and drives in the first run as Chief Bender tries again to outpitch Christy Mathewson. The New York Giants are dressed in the same black uniforms they wore in their 1905 conquest of the Athletics, and this Series starts as their last meeting ended: Mathewson wins it 2–1. The largest crowd ever to watch a ball game—38,281—is at the Polo Grounds. Gate receipts are $77,379. *1912 - Rube Marquard pitched a complete game, and Bucky O'Brien hit four singles with two doubles and three stolen bases, as the New York Giants beat the Boston Red Sox, 5–2, in Game Six of the World Series. *1923 - Joe Bush spins a three-hitter as the New York Yankees beat the New York Giants, 8–1, in Game Five of the World Series. The Yankees lead the Series 3-2. *1927 - Walter Johnson retires as a player. He will return to the majors as a manager. *1929 - The Philadelphia Athletics rallied for three runs in the ninth inning to beat the Chicago Cubs, 3–2, and take the World Series in five games. A two-run home run by Mule Haas tied the game and Bing Miller hit a RBI double to get the victory. There won't be another winning rally by a team down two runs in the ninth inning of a Series final game in the 20th century. The Arizona Diamondbacks, in 2001, will do it next. 1960s-1970s *1960 - In a 9–9 tie, Bill Mazeroski leads off the last of the ninth inning and hits a dramatic home run off New York Yankees pitcher Ralph Terry to give the Pittsburgh Pirates a 10–9 victory and the World Series Championship. Despite Mazeroski's heroics, Yankees Bobby Richardson is the Series MVP. *1964 - In Game Six of the World Series, New York Yankees Roger Maris and Mickey Mantle hit home runs on back-to-back pitches from Curt Simmons of the St. Louis Cardinals, and Joe Pepitone belts a grand slam. New York wins 8-3 at St. Louis and evens the Series. *1965 - Sandy Koufax pitched his second shutout to give the Los Angeles Dodgers a 2–0 victory over the Minnesota Twins and the World Series in seven games. *1969: **Tommie Agee and Ed Kranepool hit home runs, Agee makes two brilliant catches in center field, and the New York Mets blank the Baltimore Orioles 5–0. The underdog Mets take a 2-1 World Series lead. **Major League Baseball hold an expansion draft for four new teams: the Kansas City Royals, Montreal Expos, San Diego Padres and Seattle Pilots. The list of players taken in the draft includes future Hall of Famer Hoyt Wilhelm and notables like Nate Colbert, Donn Clendenon, Tommy Davis, Cito Gaston, Dave Giusti, Mudcat Grant, Tommy Harper, Al McBean, Manny Mota, Zoilo Versalles and Maury Wills. *1971 - Nelson Briles of the Pittsburgh Pirates threw a two-hitter shutout against the Baltimore Orioles for a 4–0 victory which gave the Pirates a 3-2 edge in the World Series. *1972 - Catcher Gene Tenace became the first player ever to hit home runs in each of his first two at-bats in the World Series, leading the Oakland Athletics to a 3–2 opening-game victory over the Cincinnati Reds. *1973 - The New York Mets win Game Two of the World Series, 10–7, scoring four runs in an 11th inning that features the last major league hit by Willie Mays and two errors by Oakland Athletics second baseman Mike Andrews. Oakland owner Charlie Finley subsequently puts Andrews on the disabled list in a move that will be questioned and then reversed. *1975 - The Cincinnati Reds took a 2-1 lead in the World Series with a controversial 6–5, 10-inning victory over the Boston Red Sox in Cincinnati. In the 10th inning, Reds pinch-hitter Ed Armbrister attempted a sacrifice bunt and bounced the ball in front of the plate. Boston catcher Carlton Fisk, in an attempt to field the ball, collided with Armbrister and threw the ball into center in an attempt to force César Gerónimo at second base. Gerónimo went to third and later scored the game-winner, as Armbrister moved to second. Home plate umpire Larry Barnett ruled there was no interference despite heated protests by the Red Sox. *1976 - Chris Chambliss hit a ninth-inning home run off Mark Littell to give the New York Yankees a 7–6 victory over the Kansas City Royals and their first American League pennant since 1964. 1980s-1990s *1984 - Kirk Gibson hit two home runs to lead the Detroit Tigers to an 8–4 victory and the World Series in five games over the San Diego Padres. *1992: **The Toronto Blue Jays became the first Canadian baseball team to reach the World Series with a 9–2 victory over the Oakland Athletics in Game Six of the American League Championship Series. Joe Carter and Candy Maldonado hit home runs for Toronto. **Pinch-hitter Francisco Cabrera delivers a two-out single in the bottom of the ninth inning, scoring the tying and winning runs for the Atlanta Braves in Game Seven of the National League Championship Series. Cabrera’s heroics give the Braves a dramatic 3–2 victory over the Pittsburgh Pirates and an edge in the World Series. *1997 - Kevin Brown pitched a complete game and Bobby Bonilla collected three RBI as the Florida Marlins defeated the Atlanta Braves, 7–4, winning the National League Championship Series 4-2. *1998 - The San Diego Padres reached the World Series for the first time since 1984, shutting down the Atlanta Braves' comeback bid behind MVP Sterling Hitchcock, for a 5–0 victory in Game Six of the NLCS. 2000s *2000 - Giving the Yankees a 3-1 lead in the American League Championship Series, Roger Clemens strikes out a series record-setting 15 and one-hits the Seattle Mariners, 5–0. *2002: **Light hitting second baseman Adam Kennedy becomes the fifth player to hit three home runs in a postseason game helping the Anaheim Angels to secure their first World Series berth in the franchise's 42-year history. Using a ten-run seventh inning, Anaheim beats the Minnesota Twins 13–5 to win their ALCS in five games. **Ending the regular season with a record of 90-46-1, Japan's Seibu Lions posts the Pacific League's highest win total in 46 years. Slugger Alex Cabrera fails to hit a home run in the team's last five games and has to settle with tying the single season home run record with 55 along with Sadaharu Oh (1964) and Tuffy Rhodes (2001). *2003 - Holding a 3–0 lead and needing only five more outs to go the World Series for the first time since 1945, the Chicago Cubs give up eight runs on five hits, three walks and an error to the Florida Marlins. Chicago appears to come apart after a Cubs fan, sitting along the left-field line at Wrigley Field, tries to catch a foul ball that was about to be caught by Cubs' outfielder Moisés Alou for the second out of the inning. The Cubs also will lose the seventh and final game of the NLCS. Births *1842 - Joe Start, infielder (d. 1927) *1885 - Ivy Olson, infielder (d. 1965) *1896 - Oscar Charleston, Hall of Fame Negro Leagues player (d. 1954) *1913 - Hugh Casey, pitcher (d. 1951) *1914 - Harry Brecheen, All-Star pitcher (d. 2004) *1940 - Tommy Harper, All-Star outfielder *1941 - Art Shamsky, outfielder *1946 - Al Oliver, All-Star outfielder *1948 - Ed Figueroa, pitcher *1953 - Kiko García, infielder *1954 - Willie Aikens, infielder *1964 - Joe Girardi, All-Star catcher *1967 - Pat Kelly, infielder *1971 - Midre Cummings, outfielder *1976 - Henry Mateo, infielder *1978 - Ryan Church, outfielder *1979 - Duaner Sánchez, pitcher *1982 - Jerry Gil, infielder *1984 - Kris Johnson, pitcher Deaths *1891 - Larry Corcoran, pitcher pioneer (b. 1859) *1944 - Topsy Hartsel, outfielder (b. 1874) *1971 - Doc Prothro, player and manager (b. 1926 *1985 - Ossie Bluege, All-Star infielder (b. 1900) *1988 - Vic Raschi, All-Star pitcher (b. 1919) *1998 - Danny Galehouse, pitcher (b. 1911)